


Ice cream and tears

by v0dkatwlnkie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v0dkatwlnkie/pseuds/v0dkatwlnkie
Summary: Written for @/tytonisdaddymaterial on InstagramCharacters belong to me and @/_silverjay on Instagram





	Ice cream and tears

**Author's Note:**

> This features the ship Kay (Kai X Jay)

Kai sniffled quietly as he ate the tub of ice cream his arms. Jay had bought the wrong kind yet again. He wiped the cold, creamy substance of his face and set the tub down as his husband walked into the room. The boy watched as Jay's smile turned upside down

"What's wrong?"

Kai shrugged feebly and looked down at the carpet. He didn't want Jay to shout at him for not telling him that he had bought the wrong ice cream

"Kai, baby, you need to answer me"

Another shrug. Jay knelt down in front of his small, emotional spouse as he gently placed his hand on the boy's swollen belly

"Does the baby not like the ice cream anymore?"

Kai looked at him, biting down on his tongue so that he wouldn't say anything but alas, as per usual, it failed

"The baby never liked the ice cream in the first place you imbecile and neither did I!" He screamed, immediately standing up

Jay's eyes widened as he looked up at him

"Baby yo-"

"No! I shouldn't have! You know I hate rocky road! You only bought the stupid ice cream because you hate me!" He wailed, hiccuping slightly. The grey clad Male shook his head firmly before pulling Kai into a tight hug

"I could never hate you, you mean everything to me.." Jay whispered, slowly petting the boy's soft, fluffy brown hair. "I need you to calm down, okay?" He asked, receiving a small nod from Kai. After about ten minutes Jay sat down on the sofa and pulled Kai onto his lap. His frown reappeared when he saw that Kai was crying

"Sweetheart? What's wrong?"

"I think - " Kai whimpered, "I think I just peed a little" 

Jay couldn't help the laugh that escaped from his mouth. "You -" He tried to speak, but he kept laughing

The boy grumbled unhappily, wiping his tears away before he elbowed him in the ribs, "Its not funny!"


End file.
